


Five Things Jack Keeps In His Tac Vest Every Mission

by secondalto



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>see title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Jack Keeps In His Tac Vest Every Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/profile)[**sg1_five_things**](http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/) , found [here](http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/140825.html?thread=2972441#t2972441).

After every mission, Jack always makes sure to check his tac vest to see what was used so that he can restock it before the next one. The standard stuff can be taken care of by the resupply clerk, but over the years he's learned to pack a few things that are certainly not military approved.

1)Those cheap power bars he can get at the bulk food place. They're a little better tasting than the military rations. Plus when Daniel gets really into whatever he's doing, he'll not be budged to go eat, so Jack's there with a quick pick me up.

2)A couple of packages of the expensive instant coffee Daniel likes. For some reason the Air Force didn't seem to want to spend the extra money on the good stuff for their rations, or heck, even the base. So rather than face a cranky archeologist in the mornings, he's taken to making sure he has the good stuff on hand.

3)A tin of homemade sunscreen. Not made by him, but by that McKay fellow. Word got around it was good stuff, so Jack temporarily put aside any resentment he had towards the guy in order to procure some. Daniel has forgone the bandanas and floppy hats and still forgets that he burns. In return for a constant supply of the stuff, Jack nudged the few influencial people he knew on the budget committee to overlook certain requests on Atlantis' more recent supply runs.

4)A yo-yo. Hey, you never know when the natives are going to instantly decide that you're hostile and throw you in the local equivalent of a jail. It keeps him from being bored and helps him focus on any escape plans being formed. Plus it bugs Daniel when he brings it out in the middle of a lengthy exposition on just about anything.

5)A large tube of his favorite lubricant. Too many instances of aliens expecting them to perform certain 'rituals' plus the fact that Daniel developed an allergy to the kind that was provided in the med kit. Janet never said a word when he asked her offhandedly if there was a way to buy it in bulk.


End file.
